


We can live forever, if you've got the time

by InfiniteObsession



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesomes, Warped Tour, i need jesus, mentions of bandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteObsession/pseuds/InfiniteObsession
Summary: There's no place like home.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Kudos: 10





	We can live forever, if you've got the time

“Remember the pink haired guy from the first leg of the tour?”

“No!” Sunggyu said, eyes wide and shining with mirth and disbelief.

“Yes.” Woohyun responded mischievously. His hands shook as he continued to tear at Sunggyu’s remaining clothes.

This kid was unbelievable. “I thought Key wanted him!”

“He wanted him enough to share.”

He pushed Sunggyu roughly to lie back, satisfied with the redhead’s utter nudity. He felt smug, powerful, trusted.

“A threesome without me? Should I be jealous?” Sunggyu teased as he reached forward, pulling on Woohyun’s briefs only to let them snap painfully back against the younger’s skin.

“Shut up, I saw you with those security guys backstage.” Woohyun growled lightly, a lascivious grin on his face as he ripped his briefs off and grabbing Sunggyu’s hips to keep him still.

“Hmmm, I had to convince them to let me backstage somehow!” Sunggyu laughed at his boyfriend’s tone and at their current position. “I thought I was fucking you?”

“Later, right now I want to see you go down on me like you did them.”

Sunggyu pushed against Woohyun until the younger got the message and stood, leaning against the side of the bed in wait until Sunggyu got in position, kneeling in front of him. “Like I was with them? Did you grow two dicks after Warped, then?”

“Shut up, you know what I mean!” Woohyun whined, grabbing his own dick and shaking it in front of Sunggyu’s face.

“Nope.” Sunggyu replied, popping the ‘p’ and nuzzling at the thatches of hair that grew with wild abandon on Woohyun’s lower body. “Gonna have to be a little more explicit, babe.”

Entranced by the shamelessness of his boyfriend, Woohyun took a moment to respond. He dragged the tip of his dick down Sunggyu’s sharp jaw, playfully poking at the elder’s nose with it. “Eager, you looked so eager.” There was a seductive edge to Woohyun’s voice and Sunggyu’s eyes took on a steelier edge as Woohyun drifted further then nearer his lips. “You were enjoying it. You do enjoy it, right, hyung?”

Sunggyu reached a steadying hand out, stilling Woohyun. “You know I do. Especially…” He let the sentence drift as his other hand replaced Woohyun’s own. There were trails of clear precum streaked across his face but he could care less about that as he ducked his head down to place open-mouthed kisses on Woohyun’s balls.

“Oh, yah…” Woohyun gasped, trying not to lose track of his thoughts as Sunggyu began gently suckling on his scrotum. He reached out to grab his hyung’s hair, reluctantly pulling him away from where Woohyun wanted him the most. “Especially what?”

Sunggyu countered by dragging his nails down Woohyun’s lush thigh, leaving angry pink marks on the skin. “Silly, dongsaeng. Especially when it’s for you, of course.”

Woohyun loosened his grip and allowed Sunggyu free rein on his body. Always a good decision. Sunggyu retreated back to where he left off, sloppily but methodically teasing Woohyun with his mouth and hands until Woohyun’s balls were tight and ready before finally taking Woohyun’s cock fully into his mouth. The smooth glide of his tongue and the sudden aching suction caused Woohyun to whimper and grind his hips as they met Sunggyu’s lips.

Bereft of work, Sunggyu’s hands began playing with the sensitive skin of Woohyun’s inner thighs. He marveled at the rough yet satiny feel of the tensed and heated muscles. “Oh, oh god…” Hearing those familiar cries, Sunggyu sucked harder and began pinching the skin and scratching at it in earnest. Woohyun was about to cum and god, did he want it.

Focused now, Sunggyu moved his head back, still sucking on Woohyun’s cock, jacking it with clear intent, eyes on Woohyun’s expression. The younger’s entire body was taut but his jaw went slack, opening wide as he let out a single high-pitched gasp as he spilled into Sunggyu’s mouth. Sunggyu made sure he swallowed all of it, pushing his boyfriend to lie on the bed as he cleaned up.

Done with the cleanup, Sunggyu clambered back onto the bed and pulled Woohyun to lie properly against him. “Tell me what happened with Mr. Pink.”

Woohyun moaned and blinked up at Sunggyu, arms hanging limply at his sides, which told Sunggyu he was still recovering from his orgasm. Sunggyu rolled his eyes and waited patiently. “I love you.” Woohyun supplied stupidly.

“I know.” He replied smugly, tugging Woohyun closer, loving how he felt relaxed and blissed out in Sunggyu’s arms. Feeling generous, Sunggyu nuzzled their lips together, not really kissing, just letting the younger feed off the simple show of affection.

“Say it back!” Woohyun whined after a few minutes, pursing his lips and chasing Sunggyu’s own.

“Tell me about Mr. Pink!” Sunggyu insisted, laughing at how needy Woohyun was acting after such a routine blowjob.

Woohyun shook his head and stole one, two, three kisses before Sunggyu pinned him down. Not one to back down, Woohyun rubbed their rapidly heating bodies together in a pleasurable grind. “Say it!” Sunggyu shook his head, closing his eyes tightly, pushing back against Woohyun’s well-built body.

“Aww, come on, hyung!” Woohyun said enticingly, spreading his legs and wrapping them snugly around Sunggyu’s torso, shifting his hips until Sunggyu’s cock caught against his split. Tightening his cheeks, Woohyun thrust gently in an imitation of what they could be doing right now if Sunggyu wasn’t hell bent on being so stubborn.

“Shit, Namu.” Sunggyu groaned, dropping his head to lean into the space between Woohyun’s head and shoulders. He muffled an excited moan against Woohyun’s neck, shivering as Woohyun tightened his asscheeks. “I love you too.” He mumbled, biting down on Woohyun’s ear to keep himself distracted.

“That wasn’t so _hard_ was it?” Woohyun said, slowing his hips but not stopping completely. It felt too good to stop, and it was way too fun riling Sunggyu up. It made for fantastic sex (not that they had any other kind of sex, of course).

Sunggyu let out another long suffering groan. “You’re so corny.” He caught his breath against Woohyun’s collarbone, relishing the salty tang of their shared sweat with small, playful licks. “Story time?”

“Yeah, sure.” Woohyun conceded. He relaxed his legs, letting them fall to the side. “So, Jonghyun, Mr. Pink to you, had rented out an Airbnb for that leg of the tour so he invited me and Key over. Things were flirty but we felt like he needed a little push.”

“Hmmm, what did you do?”

Woohyun laughed. “Nothing dastardly! We waited until he left the room and I went down on Key, making sure he caught us. You’re right by the way, I look great with a cock in my mouth. He was all over me in seconds.”

“Key must not have liked that.” Sunggyu traced Woohyun’s lips absentmindedly, tugging and pinching until they were raw and red.

“He hated it!” Woohyun conceded, slipping his tongue out and enticing Sunggyu to put his fingers in his mouth. Even as Sunggyu slipped one, then two, digits through his lips, he continued on with the story. “We more than made it up to him, though. After we dry humped each other into oblivion, Jonghyun and I took turns rimming him and sucking him off. Then when his hole was nice and wet, Jonghyun and I went back to back on his ass and mouth.”

“Fuck, that sounds hot. Did you come a lot?” Sunggyu’s voice was halfway between a growl and a whisper and it did things to Woohyun so the younger dragged the elder’s fingers down to prepare him.

“I came so much. My cock was so sensitive after, too.”

“Aww, poor baby.” Sunggyu cooed, slipping an experimental finger into his asshole. He was tight, almost too tight, But Sunggyu knew how much the younger relished the burn. He’d only put a tiny bit of pressure to get through the tight pucker but without any additional effort on his part, Woohyun had taken his entire finger up his ass. “Ya, let me get the lube.” He said, delivering a stinging slap on Woohyun’s thigh as his asshole contracted stubbornly around Sunggyu’s index finger.

Sighing in disappointment, Woohyun let his finger out and watched as the elder blundered through the sheets to look for the lube. “One of these days…” He said wistfully trailing off.

“One of these days all those omegaverse stories you read about on bandom will come true and you’ll magically self-lubricate every time you sniff my armpit?” Sunggyu supplied, finally locating the lube and making quick work of getting Woohyun ready for him. Normally, he would take his time and tease but story time had gotten him all worked up.

“Fuck you.” Woohyun said in as dignified a manner as he could muster with three, fuck, four fingers inside of him. “I’ve seen your browser history.”

“Yeah? Like what you saw?” Sunggyu teased, lining his cock up as his fingers slipped away from Woohyun’s ass to grip his hip.

As Woohyun’s body opened up to the pleasurable intrusion, he tried to keep his mind busy with a comeback of sorts but all he could come up with was… “Well, maybe that fisting thing…”

Sunggyu let out a strangled laugh as he started to shallowly thrust into Woohyun, letting his body get used to him. “Nasty.” Sunggyu shifted Woohyun’s hips higher, wanting to see his body accept his bulk. “You feel so good.”

Woohyun writhed chaotically as Sunggyu started to put real force behind each snap of his hips. “God, ungh, give it to me. More, more!” He panted ecstatically, rolling his hips to meet Sunggyu’s. “Let me turn.” He ordered, trying to do so with Sunggyu still balls deep inside of him. “I need, I need…”

“What is it, _baby_?” Sunggyu whispered, tugging his engorged cock out and guiding Woohyun’s sexy body to an easy roll. He dragged his cock all over the familiar terrain of Woohyun’s ass. He teased Woohyun by penetrating him with just the head of his cock before withdrawing. He enjoyed watching the obscene fluttering of the tight ring of muscles with every push and pull.

“Hyung!” Woohyun objected, sitting up and pressing his ass against Sunggyu’s crotch insistently. “Stop dicking around and just fuck me!”

Amazed that even at this level of arousal and frustration Woohyun still found a way to torment him with puns, Sunggyu snickered as he buried himself in Woohyun once more. He wrapped his arms around Woohyun’s body, taking care to fondle and pinch wherever his fingers traveled.

Woohyun was in paradise. With every roll of his hips, Sunggyu sent jolts of lightning up and down his body until all he could see was white and he felt tingly all the way down to his toes. Every pinch and tug was a welcome shock of sensual delight and he wished he had the foresight of opening their closet door so he could see in his reflection how many red spots were now littering his body. He let out a pleased howl as one of Sunggyu’s hands drifted lower and played with his neglected cock.

“Mmmm, always so hard. Always so ready for me.” Sunggyu mumbled, pleased with his dongsaeng’s sexy cock, proud of the taut softness of his body. Sunggyu maneuvered them onto their sides as he continued pounding into Woohyun. Every gasp and moan he was able to draw from the younger was an erotic soundtrack that he could never get sick of. “Remember last time? With Key? We should do that again, give this sexy cock something to do. I’d fuck you right into him.”

Woohyun nodded, the image of their last ménage-a-trois with his best friend was overwhelming in itself but then Sunggyu’s dainty fingers wrapped tightly around his length, wet with sweat and lube and precum.

“Fuckkkk.” He groaned. Woohyun couldn’t help but thrust into the tight ring then right back onto Sunggyu’s cock. “Hyung, I’m… so close.” He admitted.

“Yeah? Hyung wants you to come a lot, baby. Give me another yummy snack, Hyun.” Sunggyu’s other hand came to harshly pinch his nipple and the sweet painful squeeze was all he needed to fall right over the edge. “Ahhh.”

Sunggyu sped up his thrusts, intent on fucking Woohyun straight into the pleasurable aftershocks of his climax. The younger was so hot, hole so tight but body pliant and quaking at the barrage of sensations. His own climax hit him unexpectedly. He was so focused on the sounds Woohyun was making, the way his sweat slicked body leaned further into Sunggyu’s, the elegant line of Woohyun’s neck, completely exposed to him. So silken, so tempting. Hips and hands and breath stilled as he found completion inside of Woohyun’s hot body. “Woohyun.” Sunggyu kept his eyes shut tight as Woohyun moaned in sympathy.

Even as he caught his breath again, Sunggyu snuggled closer to Woohyun, unwilling to let go just yet. In a sudden role reversal that was just so typical of them, Woohyun rubbed his forearms comfortingly, humming a mindless tune to soothe him. Eventually, Sunggyu loosened his grip enough for Woohyun to turn and face him. “All good?”

Sunggyu nodded, dotting Woohyun’s perfect face with kisses. “I really needed that.” Understatement of the century.

“So don’t miss the bus next time.” Woohyun retorted, returning the kisses with mischievous vigor.

Sunggyu pouted. “Might I remind you that I missed the bus while _looking for you_ because you forgot to charge your phone and got onto the wrong bus?”

“Pffft. You said we would take the 3:45 bus to Dallas!”

“I said we would take the bus that _boarded_ at 3:45! There’s a difference. Gentle reminder, I have proof of you conceding this point.”

“All lies. Fake. Fabrication! I was coerced!” Woohyun argued lethargically, arms still lying limp around Sunggyu.

“Coerced by what? My ass?” Sunggyu snorted trying unsuccessfully to stretch without actually moving from his current position.

Woohyun watched with amusement as his boyfriend did his worst impression of a caterpillar on a twig before taking mercy on him and reaching to massage the kinks out of his back. “Definitely a force to be reckoned with. Oof.” He pouted as Sunggyu lightly punched his abdomen. “You’re too rough!”

“You didn’t seem to mind earlier.” Sunggyu deadpanned, turning so Woohyun could knead his sore body better. “Mmm, right there.”

One hand drifted lower and he cupped Sunggyu’s ass gently, “How about here?”

Sunggyu half-heartedly batted his hand off. “Later. It’s still sore from this morning.” Woohyun pouted but relented.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I asked for it.” Sunggyu said, yawning. “Wanna tell me some more stories from the tour?”

“I think it’s your turn, though.” Woohyun replied, palms gliding firmly up and down Sunggyu’s back. “Tell me about that actor and his friend.”

“Oh, Changwook and Haneul? It was alright. Haneul was only a little bit into it, little tease.”

“And Changwook?”

Sunggyu turned, grinning at Woohyun sleepily. “He was really into it.” Woohyun fell back as Sunggyu positioned himself comfortably with his head on Woohyun’s shoulder, long leg thrown across Woohyun’s body with his ankle hooked behind Woohyun’s knee.

“And you?”

“I was okay, I really missed you though.” Sunggyu said sleepily.

Woohyun shook his head in disbelief. “A hot actor propositioned you and fucked you while his friend watched and you were _okay_?”

“You know I hate it when I have to do all the work.” Sunggyu complained, lips dragging on Woohyun’s pectoral as he mumbled sleepily. “He kept insisting I ride him the _whole_ time.”

“You don’t mind with me.”

“That’s different.” Sunggyu replied, voice suddenly sharp, almost irritated.

Woohyun kissed the top of his head apologetically, “Sure it is.”

Sunggyu huffed in true irritation this time. “I’m tired.”

“Okay.” Woohyun said simply, tugging the discarded sheet over their bodies. “Good night.”

A few tense minutes passed before Sunggyu lifted his head and met Woohyun’s gaze. “It’s different.” Sunggyu insisted.

“I know.” Woohyun said, sitting up. “I know that it’s different, I wasn’t… that wasn’t what I meant.”

“What did you mean then?” Sunggyu asked, pulling away, taking both the warmth of the sheets and his body away from Woohyun.

“It was a joke, okay? It was a bad joke and I was too tired to make it sound like one. Gyu, please.” Woohyun lifted his arms, ready to have Sunggyu back in them. “I know it’s different.”

“This is our bed.” Sunggyu reminded him. “This is our place, it’s ours. No one else belongs here. Not people we’ve fucked or who’ve fucked us, not jealousy or doubt or any of that bullshit.”

Woohyun nodded, arms wrapping around Sunggyu’s long torso, legs around his hips, pulling him tight as Woohyun laid back against the pillows. “It’s ours.” He declared steadily, sealing it with a kiss. “Just us. Here. Forever.”

…

“We seriously need to talk about that fisting thing though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @soundofkyu for beta-ing this!


End file.
